please help me mom!
by carriemarie10175
Summary: when Olivia finds her daughter she gave up for adoption will she have the life she always wanted...
1. Chapter 1

_**Olivia will finally get what to get what she always wanted,a child of her own...but the way she gets her isn't so great, involves E/O**_

**CH 1**

**M.E.'s office 8:00am**

"What do we got?" Elliot said while him and Olivia walked in to see Melinda examining a young girl's body."Chloe Macentire, 21 yrs of age, 2 broken ribs, a broken wrist, and a stab wound to her heart." "Same way Sara Wilson was murdered." Olivia said staring at the young girl on the slab."Let me guess he wore a condom" Elliot said disappointed "Got that right Stabler, but he did bite her, I sent the swabs to the lab you might get so DNA from that."

Elliot started to head for the door but noticed Olivia was in some sort of trance staring and the girl. "Liv," he said tapping her shoulder,Which made her jump. "You ok," "Yeah I'm fine" Olivia turned and walked out of the room quickly followed by Elliot.

**Car**

"Liv, what happened in there?" Elliot said with concern in his voice. "Nothing El I'm fine...it's nothing." "Liv, you know you can tell me anything" Olivia took a deep breath "I know El but..." Olivia stopped to hear Elliots phone vibrate. Elliot sighed in annoyance "Detective Stabler...alright...great thanks"Elliot then put his phone back in his pocket."What is it?" "uh, lab got a hit on the DNA on Chloe Macentire." "let me guess Jeffery Rinehart." "Wow I never knew u were such a genius Liv." "Hey, I have my moments" Olivia said laughing.

**Precinct **

**Jeffery Rinehart interrogation**

"You can't lie to us anymore Jeffery, we got your DNA on Chloe." Elliot said tossing the file on the table. "Nah, I know you have nothing on me cause I didn't do anything." "Well you bit her and that does leave DNA." Olivia said sitting on the table beside Jeffery. Jeffery turned all his attention to Olivia "You know your daughter has your eyes," Olivia felt her heart sink. "What are you talking about Rinehart." "Your daughter, Samantha I met her you know, she's very smart,sweet,and very beautiful." Jeffery said with a smirk on his face. Olivia was speechless and Elliot's face was filled with shock. "Detective Stabler, you didn't know she had a child well I guess you wouldn't Olivia here gave her little girl up for adoption 15 yrs ago," Olivia stood up from her chair and got closer to Jeffery "What did you do to her?" her voice filled with anger. "Since I'm telling the truth today I will tell you that she is in the bomb shelter behind my house," Olivia was about to strangle Jeffery when Cragen opened the door "Benson Stabler out!" "Captain I can explain," Olivia started to explain "You two go get Samantha before we have a third body to examine," Olivia and Elliot quickly ran to the car.

**Rinehart home**

When they arrived Olivia ran to the backyard to see officers searching for the said bomb shelter. "found it!" one of the officers yelled opening the door. Olivia ran into the shelter to see Samantha on the ground covered in blood."Olivia ran over and placed Samantha's head in her lap. Samatha's eyes fluttered open "m..mom?" she mouthed out while looking into Olivia's eyes. "yah, sweetie don't talk ok your gonna be fine ok." Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she felt Samantha grab her hand.

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**__**:·)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Mercy hospital **

Olivia paced back and forth in the room with Samantha who just got out of a two hour surgery. Elliot was sitting in the chair beside the door and could tell Olivia was tense."It's ok Liv the doctor said she's gonna be fine." "He also said if she came any later she would be dead"

"Liv, you know it's not your fault." Olivia was gonna object when Samantha said "Mom?" Olivia ran over to the side of her bed and grabbed Samantha's hand in hers. Samantha was about to speak when she saw Elliot she tightly squeezed Olivia's hand. Olivia nodded at Elliot indicating that he needed to leave. As soon as Elliot left Samantha's grip softened but she still held on tightly."How you feeling?" Samantha didn't answer she just stared into Olivia's eyes."Sweetie?." Olivia stood up and placed her hand on her hand on Samantha's shoulder "Are you in pain? Samantha please answer me!."Samantha kept staring at Olivia until tear feel from her eyes "Are you uh gonna leave again?" The words were like bullets hitting Olivia's heart, she remembered that being raped was hard enough but giving up her daughter felt emotionally worse to her she thought giving her up was the best thing for her,"N..Never sweetie I will never leave you again I love you," "Really, he uh said you hated me?" "No, I would never hate you don't believe anything Jeffery told you." Confusion filled Samantha's face "Jeffery didn't hurt me it was Robert, Jeffery saved my life."

**Precinct**

**Jeffery interrogation**

"Ok, Jeffery we know you are covering for your brother Robert" Elliot said."I have no idea what you are talking about." "Well that's not what Samantha said." Jeffery looked up with tears in his eyes. "She's ok , thank goodness." "It wasn't you who hurt Samantha or killed those two women was it?" Jeffery put his face in his hands "No, it was Robert I tried to stop him but the first time he just stabbed her I didn't have a chance to save her but with the second girl I tried to set her free but she freaked out," "Let me guess you bit her," "I had to to make her stop screaming, but it was too late Robert came down and killed her too." "What about Samantha?" "She was his foster daughter she found out about the other girls so he shot her and hit her a few times to keep her quiet. I tried all I could before she passed out she said to tell Detective Olivia Benson to find

her." "She could've died why didn't you tell someone?" " Because I didn't want you to find Robert he's my little brother I would die for him." On the other side of the glass Cragen said to ADA Casey Novak "So what do we do counselor?" "book em'

both." "Casey, Jeffery was trying to save those girls." "Well maybe if he went to the police more than one girl would be alive," "Well there is one alive and she said Jeffery saved her life," "Well what's her name? I can put her on the witness list she's gonna have to testify." "Samantha Benson, Casey I know you also knew about Olivia's pregnancy and she needs a friend now so let me take care of Jeffery and Robert."

_**PLEASE COMMENT!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**Mercy Hospital**

Casey walked into the room to see a girl who looked exactly like Olivia in every that Olivia wasn't around Casey said in the chair beside the door. Casey soon remembered the night when Olivia called her in a panic about a month after being raped

_"Hey Liv, what's up,"_

_"Remember when I told you I was uh.. You know,"_

_"Yeah, and do you remember when I said that you should go to the police,"_

_"Casey, I'm pregnant,"_

_Casey could hear Olivia sobbing _

_"You know you have options? You could put it up for adoption or have an..." _

_"Casey I'm not having an abortion," Olivia screamed _

_Casey knew that it hit home because Olivia was also a product of rape_

_"Liv, you could keep it?"_

_"I..I can't I don't want her to have the life I had to live through,"_

"Hey Casey, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked walking into the room not even onve taking her eyes off Samantha to look at Casey. "I told you she wouldn't look anything like that perp James," Casey said smiling,James Connell was arrested three years ago for the rape and murder of a young girl in Minnesota Olivia quickly recognized the picture from the news knowing he was the one who raped her and instantly told Casey about it."Yeah," Olivia sat in the chair next to Casey deeply sighing. "Liv, you know its not your fault right?" "Yes it is Casey if I never gave her up I would've kept her safe," "You did what you thought was best for her at the time, that doesn't make you a bad person." "It does make me a horrible mother," Olivia stood up and walked over to Samantha's bed side and grabbed Samantha's hand in hers. "Liv, you didn't...," "Just go Casey, please go" Casey could see tears streaming down Olivia's face. " She is lucky to have you," Casey then walked out leaving Olivia still gripping tightly onto Samantha's hand. As soon as Casey left Samantha's eyes fluttered open."You know shes right?," Olivia turned around with shock on her face. "I am lucky to have you , and it isnt your fault what Robert uh did to me," before Olivia could answer Samantha pulled Oliva into a hug."I love you mom," Complete joy filled Olivia's body "I..I love you too sweetie,"

**Precinct**

**Robert Interrogation**

"So you were just gonna let your brother fall for what you did," "You believe what my brother told you maybe he is lying his DNA is on Chloe," "Well we have domeone who would say otherwise," "Well who would that be Detective Stabler," "Your foster daughter, Samantha," "No that...girl is dead" " Well I'm sorry Mr. Rinehart that.. Girl is having a full recovery and will happily testify to you murdering those two women and trying to murder her," "They deserved it! Especially Samantha little girl just like her mother never lets anything go she found out to much so I knew I had to kill her," "Well lets see wht you think behind bars,"

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Mercy Hospital**

**One week later**

The doctor walked into Samantha's hospital room to see Olivia laying in the hospital bed with samantha snuggled up beside her fast asleep. "Ms. Benson," Olivia turned to the doctor who was holding Samantha's file, thinking the worst Olivia stomach knotted up "Omg, is something wrong with her!" the doctor smirked " No, she is perfectly fine no need to worry you can take her home today if you would like." "oh, thank goodness. well thank you for taking care of her." the doctor simply nodded and left the room. "Am I ok?" Samantha asked looking up at Olivia with her big brown eyes, stunned that she woke up without her even noticing Olivia said "Of course your ok..are you in pain at all?" "good...and no I heard you ask the doctor if I was ok but couldn't hear her answer," "Ok, well lets get ready to go," Samantha stared at Olivia with fear in her face. Olivia, who doesn't always panic so easy, stared into the girls eyes knowing that something was terribly wrong. "Hey Samantha whats the matter we don't have to leave if you are to scared to," Samantha then gave Olivia a confused look "what do you mean "we" you can't take me with you," "of course I can your my daughter," "No, I won't let you Robert said if I ever told on him he would kill me and my new family," Olivia filled with anger ' Robert already ruined her life enough he can't ruin it anymore,I won't let him'. "sweetie he is in custody he can't hurt us ok sweetie he won't I promise," Samantha's eyes filled with tears. Olivia pulled Samantha into a hug and let her sob into her sweatshirt."Hey, look at me," Olivia said picking up her chin and looking into her eyes "he can never hurt you ok," "ok,"

**Olivia's car **

Samantha was trying to hide the fact that she was terrified of being in a car .Olivia turned to see Samantha tightly gripping the arm rest; Olivia rested her hand on top of Samantha's which made her quickly pull away and scream. Olivia stared at Samantha who was now breathing very deeply and staring at her . Pulled the car over and walked over to Samantha's side of the car and opened the door as soon as it opened Samantha quickly got out and stood behind Olivia as if Olivia could protect her from the memory that arose whenever she entered a looked into Samantha's eyes seeing the fear fulfill them. "So,is this your house," Samantha said trying to change to subject. "uh..yeah right up the stairs,"

**Olivia's apartment**

Samantha stopped at the door of the apartment staring into what lied inside."What is it sweetie?" Olivia said with concern filling her voice."It's just that it's so pretty," Olivia laughed at the thought of her apartment being pretty she was barely home because she never had anyone to go home said down on the couch and took a deep breath. "So, you gonna tell..." before Olivia could finish her sentence Samantha said "what about school? Can I still go to the same school its right down the block from your precinct." Olivia looked at the girl knowing she was trying to change the subject."Of course! but I'll have to drive you," fear filled Samantha's face."o..ok,"Olivia sat beside Samantha on the couch and grabbed Samantha's hand in hers "What did Robert do to you in a car?" "He told me not to tell" Olivia's mind filled with the worst thoughts possible "Samantha sweetie did he rape you in his car?" tears fell down Samantha's cheek "H..He tryed to b..b..but I uh.. stopped him."

Olivia felt the tears sting her eyes. "well he won't be able to hurt you anymore," Samantha lied her head on Olivia's shoulder shortly followed by her falling asleep snuggle into Olivia's comforting embrace.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**St. Catherines middle school**

Olivia pulled up at the school seeing a girl about Samantha's age waving at Samantha who seemed to get better at riding in a gave Olivia a hug "Bye sweetie," Olivia said knowing tears were soon to come she didn't like leaving Samantha so soon after what happened to her."Bye mom," Samantha said smiling she ran over to the Olivia drove away Samantha's friend grabbed her arm "omg, who was that?she looks just like you...omg shes your mom...aaagghhh why didn't you tell me?..I heard you were shot aaghhh I thought you died,"The girl took a huge breath "ha, yes she is my mom and I am fine I won't come to school if I wasn't fine dummy, duh Kimmy use the brain you were born with,k" Kimmy gave Samantha an annoyed look "Ha very funny but didn't I tell you to tell about what your foster dad did to you but no don't listen to me now do you?" Kimmy continued on as Samantha looked at her other friend Derek approaching them. "Hey, I..." before Samantha could say a word Derek picked her up and spun her around "My dad told me about what happened to you why didn't you tell me I could have helped you," "Yeah you could've helped me to my death bed," Samantha said giggling remembering when Derek got into a fight and had to go to the hospital for a broken nose he pretty much cried the whole way there."well, good thing you didn't her mom came to save her," Kimmy said grinning, Kimmy always wanted Samantha to find her mom but Samantha was ro scared too. "wow, your mom really your real mom!" Derek said shocked. "no my alien mom.." Samantha said sarcastically."haha very funny," Derek said punching Samantha softly on the shoulder. Before Samantha could try to punch back the bell rang. "poo, I'll get you later," "we will see,"

**Precinct**

When Elliot arrived Olivia was staring out the walked over to see that Olivia was staring at Samantha, a girl with blond hair and about Samantha's height,and a boy a few inches taller with light brown hair and staring at Samantha."You can't watch her all day Liv," "I know but I can't let her get hurt again I would die if anything else happened to her," Elliot saw tears stream down her face. "Liv, with you as her mother she will always be safe,"

**Precinct 4:30 pm**

Olivia sat at her desk tapping her pencil 'what if she got hurt at school, what if she got kidnapped, what if she is dead,' the questions kept going through her head as she waited for her daughter to show up."Hey Liv I'm gonna take Robert downstairs I'll look out for Samantha so she will kniw which way to go,"

**Stairway**

"omg, I can't wait to meet your mom I bet she is just like you," Kimmy said as she and Samantha were walking up the stairs to the floor in which Olivia worked on. "ha I guess but..." before she could say a word a voice came from behind them that sent shivers down there backs.

"Hey babygirl I thought I killed you," the two girls turned around to see robert pointing a gun ain the direction of Samantha's head "Now I know that I won't be getting out of jail for a while with you as a witness so I might as well kill you...you were a bad daughter anyway," Samantha hit Kimmy "run..run..get my mom ...run" Samantha whispered to Kimmy as soon as Kimmy heard it she ran up the stairs bursting into the Precinct. "Is there a Detedctive Benson in here," Olivia quickly stood up recognizing the girl from school. "I'm Detective Benson," "Samantha is in the stairway and uh Robert is in there he has a gun to her head," tears rolled down Kimmy's face. Wheb she said that shots can from the stairway Olivia and Fin ran into the stairway aiming there guns at Robert who was dead at the bottom of the stairway. Samantha was no where in sight until they heard a door shut at the top of the stair went to go check a pulse on Robert while Olivia ran up to the roof to see Samantha kneeling down bent over and sobbing. "sweetie," Samantha quickly turned around and ran into Olivia's arms "I'm sorry he grabbed me and started shooting and we fought with the gun and...it shot him in the head...I didn't mean to but he said after he killed me he was gonna kill you I would rather die than have him kill you." Olivia could feel Samantha shaking."It's ok sweetie, I'm just glad your ok,"

**PLEASE REVIEW!:·)**

_Thank you so much for your great review I stayed up late writing this chapter and I'm only 14 so I'm not that good at writing yet:·)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**Precinct cribs**

Samantha sat at the edge of one of the beds still scared to death that Robert would burst through the door. Kimmy was totally shaken by the whole ordeal, her mother came to take her home saying that she would probably be fine later on. Samantha sat alone in the dark room while Olivia went to go see how in the world Robert got away and get a gun. "Elliot!" Olivia yelled as she saw Elliot walk in with a rip in his shirt covered in blood. "What the hell happened?" Olivia ran over helping Elliot to the chair." I was taking Robert to booking and all of a sudden he cut me and grabbed my gun...is Samantha alright? I would feel terrible if something bad happened to her." "She's alright shes in the cribs.."before Olivia could say anything else a terrified scream came from the cribs. Olivia ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into room to see Samantha sitting up in the bed with sweat pouring down her face. " Samantha," Olivia grabbed her shoulder and apparently Samantha didn't notice because she practically jumped off the sat on the edge of the edge of the bed breathing deeply. Olivia sat next to Samantha on the bed and grabbed Samantha's hand in hers "Hey, it was only a dream," tears streamed down Samantha's face. "It was..uh Robert he came to the apartment and killed you like he said he would," Olivia wrapped her arms around Samantha forming a protective embrace."Don't leave please," Samantha sobbed into Olivia's shoulder "please don't leave!" "I won't sweetie, lets go home alright?"

**Olivia's apartment **

Samantha fell asleep in Olivia's arms as her and Samantha were watching a 15 min into the movie Samantha fell asleep. Olivia slowly and quietly started to get up to get Samantha a blanket but as soon as she left Samantha started squirming Olivia got back Samantha was practically screaming Olivia dropped the blanket on the edge of the couch and ran over to Samantha who calmed down as soon as she felt Olivia pull her into an embrace. The whole time Samantha did that she was in a deep sleep. Olivia knew she had to let Samantha talk to Wong tomorrow morning.

**'s office**

"So Samantha, I heard from your mom you've been having bad nightmares." Samantha,who was always very shy, lifted her head while pushing back her bangs,which she usually did when she was nervous. "uh..yeah," "could you tell me what your nightmares are about?" "Well when uh...Robert..tried to kill me in the stairway he said he was gonna kill my mom, the last dream I had was that he killed her and it was all my fault," Wong replyed "Why would it be your fault?" Samantha's eyes filled with tears "I..I didn't do what he wanted...I knew it was wrong so I said no and kept pushing him off me, then he got mad," the tears streamed down Samantha's ,who was looking in on the conversation, felt the tears sting her eyes.'why does she think its her fault he tried to rape her? She protected herself its not her fault'. Wong asked her a few more questions and let her go see Olivia as soon as Samantha saw Olivia she ran into her then held Samantha at arm length and looked into her eyes. "Don't ever think anything Robert did was your fault," "But it is because I didn't...you know...he got mad thats when everything started and it didn't help to stop him either,"tears streamed down Samantha's " He raped you didn't he?" Olivia said hoping the answer would be no but knew it wasn't."He said I was going to pay the night I pushed him away and the next morning he...," Samantha couldn't finish her sentence she just burst into tears.

Olivia held Samantha into a protective embrace. "it's gonna be ok sweetie it will be alright I promise it will be ok,"Olivia knew it would never be ok but she knew that it would soon get better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

**Olivia's apartment**

Olivia asked Cragen for time off which he gave willingly so all her and Samantha could do was sit around and talk. Samantha and Olivia both sat on the couch eating the pizza they got on the way home from the precinct."Are you disappointed in me?" Samantha said breaking the silence. Olivia who was deep in thought looked into Samantha's eyes "No, sweetie why would you think that?" Samantha's eyes filled with tears. Olivia put her hand on Samantha's shoulder. "be..because I didn't stop him," Olivia's eyes filled with tears while she wrapped her arms around Samantha."Sweetie, never think it was your fault and I will never be disappointed in you for what that horrible man did to you."Samantha lifted her head and quickly wiped away her tears." but he said it was my fault.." Olivia looked at Samantha with concern "What was your fault sweetheart?" Samantha stood up and turned away so Olivia couldn't see her cry. "Why you gave me up." Samantha started crying while Olivia sat there in shock 'What kind if person tells a child it was there fault there mommy didn't keep them' she thought. Olivia stood up and turned Samantha to face her. Samantha tried not to look into Olivia's eyes but it was hard not to because Olivia was staring right at her. Samantha could tell Olivia was crying by the way her hands were shaking as she was gripping onto Samantha's shoulders. "please don't cry, I don't want to put you through more pain." Samantha finally said while looking Olivia in the pulled Samantha into a warm and protective embrace Samantha quickly pushed away turning away from Olivia. " please don't do something you will regret." Samantha finally said. " what do you mean?" Olivia said in complete confusion. "I don't want you to think you have to keep me, if you don't want to I just want you to know I love you," "My only regret was giving you up," Olivia said grabbing Samantha's hand in hers. "really?" Samantha turned and looked Samantha in the eyes."Of course, sweetie I love you and I always will," before Olivia could even think Samantha wrapped her arms around Olivia and never wanted to let go thinking she would disappear and she would be back in that bomb shelter. "I'm sorry." Samantha finally said with tears streaming down her face."it's alright sweetie, but i think someone needs to go to bed," Olivia walked over to get a blanket with Samantha still holding onto her arm."Can I sleep with you?...I don't want to have another nightmare." "Of course."

**Saturday morning Olivia's apartment **

The next morning Olivia woke up with Samantha cuddled against her, Olivia remembered Samantha grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her for protection and Olivia liked that Samantha thought of her as woke up rubbing her eyes. "morning," Samantha said when she noticed Olivia staring at her. "morning sweetie," Olivia said kissing Samantha's Samantha could say a word Olivia's phone rang. "Benson," "Hey Liv since tiday is my day off do you and Samantha wanna go out to lunch," Olivia looked at Samantha and asked "do you wanna go to lunch with Casey today?" Samantha just nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "We would love too," "Great see you at eleven," After Olivia hung up the phone she noticed that it was already 9:45. Olivia went and knocked in the door to the bathroom "sweetie hurry up we have to leave in about an hour"Olivia yelled over the sound of the shower. "alright," Samantha screamed back.

**Mimi's cafe **

Samantha and Olivia walked into the cafe meeting up with stood up and went to shake Samanthas hand."Hey Samantha my names Casey," "Hi," Samantha replied shyly,while looking at the ground. "Hey Liv," "hey,". The three of them sat down and ordered. Olivia and Casey both got a salad, while Samantha got some chicken fingers."So Samantha how do you like living in Olivia's beautiful apartment," Casey said sarcastically. Olivia looked at Casey raising her eyebrow "Very funny," Olivia said laughing. "I love living there," Samantha said smiling but the smile soon faded. Olivia noticed her change of expression and put her hand on Samantha's shoulder "Whats the matter sweetie?". "uumm I have read law books and since you gave me up for adoption doesn't that mean you have to legally adopt me back?" Olivia could see tears forming in her eyes "I don't want to leave,". Casey then spoke up before the young girl started crying "Thats actually why I really wanted to talk to you I talked to a judge and she said that she believes that Samantha is in good hands and all you have to do is sign the papers." Olivia looked at Casey with shock and before she could say anything Samantha looked up with a smile on her face. "Really," Samantha ran over to Casey and gave her a huge hug."Thank you so much Aunt Casey," Casey stared at Olivia with a confused look on her face and Olivia just soon as they were done eating The three of them went over to the precinct.

**Precinct 12:30**

Casey walked over to Olivia's desk and picked up a file."I thought you were working but Cragen told me you were taking a week off so I just left it on your desk," before Olivia could say anything Elliot walked in. "Hey what are you two doing here your suppose to be taking mother daughter time,"."they are here to sign adoption papers," Casey replied smiling. Olivia grabbed a pen and grabbed the paper. When she finished signing she turned to Samantha who had tears streaming down her face. "Whats the matter sweetie," Olivia said with concern, thinking that Samantha was hurt."I am just so happy that they can't take me away from you," Samantha said smiling. Olivia went over and pulled Samantha into a hug.

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


End file.
